Second Kilandros Campaign
The Second Kilandros Campaign was a massive Imperial xenocidal castigation campaign undertaken by the Iron Spears alongside eight other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes against invading forces of the massive Ork WAAAGH! Golrag. Background In 270.M41, the Mad Skullz Orks of the planet Kilandros and surrounding systems formed into WAAAGH! Golrag. WAAAGH! Golrag was large enough to not only devastate the Celtic Sector, but seven other nearby Sectors as well. That was not all, as in 271.M41 the Imperium launched a reconnaissance strike on WAAAGH! Golrag's "capital world" of Kilandros and discovered the Orks were attempting to convert their homeworld's moon into a mobile fortress they dubbed 'Da Great Rok'. The Orks planed to use 'Da Great Rok' as the flagship that would lead WAAAGH! Golrag in an assault on Terra itself. To combat this threat, the Imperium deployed a fighting force consisting of numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, at least three Titan Legions, and Astartes from nine Chapters; the Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Iron Spears, Angels of Salvation, Death Templars, Mordekaisers, Storm Riders, and the Corvus Legion. The Imperium believed that such a large force they would easily be able to smash through the planets held by the Mad Skullz Klan, however this was not the case as the Ork WAAAGH! was far larger than initially believed. After five years Imperial forces finally arrived at the Kilandros System and attacked 'Da Great Rok'. Though while Imperial forces failed in their initial plan to disable the thrust system using meltabombs, the Astartes of the Storm Riders and the Corvus Legion managed to gain control of the area around the primary power generator and rigged it with manually activated incendiary devices. The Imperial forces were ordered to withdraw .so that the power generator may be detonated. By then however, many Iron Spears had fallen victim to the Red Thirst, ignoring the order to withdraw and instead focused on personally slaughtering every Ork present, inspiring the Death Templars to do the same. It was left to the more "level-headed" Chapters such as the Angels of Salvation to successfully reign in the frenzied Iron Spears and forcibly remove them from the battlefield. It was through this that the Angels of Salvation earned the respect of the Iron Spears, something that could not be said for many sons of the Lion. Chieftain Thoore of the Iron Spears, having had his honor stained in a previous engagement, elected to stay behind with the detonator alongside a small group of other Marines while the other Imperial forces escaped in order to restore dignity to his name. The destruction of the primary power generator not only successfully destroyed "Da Great Roks" machinery, but also created massive tectonic upheavals that killed all the Orks on the planetoid. Despite their victory, the Imperium was once again unable to eliminate the Ork presence on Kilandros and the surrounding systems. The Imperium once again turned to conducting periodic raids in order to limit the Ork population and prevent further Ork expansion. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Iron Spears Category:Space Marines